Captian or comon folk?
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: when the story of a pirate is revealed will the captians world be sent into a downward spiral? will everything work itself out? or will someones death finally show the truth? A story about truth, pain, power, respect and the biggest adventure of them all. What else can you expect rideing a ship called hells fury? -Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Someone dressed darkly in a black overcoat and hat walked into a seemingly abandoned building. the person walked through the building to a hidden door. Inside was a bar for thieves, law-breakers, and pirates. The person walked to the counter and spoke in a practiced voice.

'the package if you please?' they held out their hand

'captain of the ole fury?' he asked holding the package

'yes now hand it over'

'here you go captain' he put the package in the captains outstretched hand.

The captain shoved the parcel in the pocket of the coat and turned on a heel walking out of the place without a sound.  
-

morning came

the cloaked figure or as we now know as the captain was walking toward the docks to find the ship. Leaving the ship in the hands of the first mate was the most logical thing to do but maybe not the best thing after all she was very head strong.

The captains pace quickened at the thought. What the captain didn't notice however was that someone was following rather closely.

'If that's who I think it is then my search is over' the person thought

After an hour or so the captain took a sharp right just passing the docks.

'whats he doing?' the person thought to himself but followed anyway

the captain walked past the docks and kept walking. the person following was getting tired when the captain took another turn this time to the left. the captain walked to an abandoned part of the city and lo and behold there was another dock. There were only a handful of ships at this one however they were all clearly pirates and they were all loading or unloading things from the ships.  
The captain walked to the ship on the farthest dock. Everyone crossing the captains path shrank away out of the captains path. A few did so with respect clearly captains themselves, but mostly did so with fear in their eyes. Once at the ship the captain climbed board. The captain looked over the ship the last few things were being loaded and nearly everyone was there.

'everyone finish loading then on the ship we cast of in twenty minutes!'  
'yes captain!' the crew shouted together

The captains head nodded in approval and they went about their business. The captain turned and began to walk to the captains quarters when the first mate had fiery orange hair tied to the side in a pony tail and ocean blue eyes. She was sporting a blue belle shirt with quarter sleeves and gray short pants that clung to her knees and ended just above her knees.

Her sword was in a holder connected to her belt.

The captain spoke

'Hello misty everything went well while i was gone i gather?'

She nodded ' yes captain everything went just as planned'

'good I shall retire to my rooms for now ill be back to cast off'

'alright captain ill watch the ship'

The captain nodded once more and walked of to the captains quarters  
-

misty turned her attention to the crew and started to help finish the loading when she found a boy asleep on a crate. She was pissed.

'Ash you idiot! wake up and help finish loading!'

he did wake up just not pleasantly she had scared him so he rolled off the crate and hit the deck face first. He sat up rubbing his nose.

'ow misty what was that for?'  
'you were asleep and you're gonna get me in trouble you know the captain wants to leave in fifteen minutes and were almost done'  
'fine fine I get it' he grumbles to himself as he pulls up his grey sleeves and put his blue bandana back in his black hair. Ash's black pants reached to just after his knees, his sword was on his hip also, and his black eyes looked tired but he continued to do his job.  
Misty sighed in relief and continued about her business.

When everything was aboard and everyone was present misty sent paul to tell the captain.

Paul had a heavy amount of dark purple hair and black eyes. he wore black long pants and a dark blue and black long sleeved shirt, no one really understood how he could stand it.  
As paul left to go get the captain for cast off a man strolled onto the ship as if he owned it.

'how dare he!' misty thought as she pulled out her sword with ash and about half the crew followed her reaction.

Soon the man was surrounded and he seemed to be arrogant because he smiled.

'How dare you climb aboard the hells fury without the captains permission! who do you think you are asshole!' misty held her sword up forcibly  
The man looked at her and smirked 'how cute she has a fiery temper to match her hair'

Ash immediately grabbed Misty's arm when she went to charge and turned to the man.  
'She may have a temper but she is right. you are unwelcome leave before we make you' he held up his sword as misty had done.

The man chuckled ' And a boyfriend to boot'

Misty growled beside ash as the man ignored the warning but before anything could be done paul walked up.

'the captain is on the way misty send everyone back to their posts unless you wanna test a temper. The captain will take care of the man.' Misty sighed and put away her sword

'Everyone we must finish and be ready to cast of the captain is coming and would be very unhappy if we are not ready. We don't have time for this man, let the captain show him his place' Everyone did as told and began to work.

Misty and ash left as well so that left paul beside the man who had insulted the ship. paul turned to him.

'Why have you come to the hells fury with such arrogance? do you wish to die?' paul asked

The man chuckled once again shoving his hands in his pockets.

'Strange' paul thought this guy has green hair and green eyes.  
The man was also wearing grey sweatpants, a black t-shirt and a purple vest..thing? he had a sword attached to a thin belt.

'No reason' the man said 'but if this crew and ship are as good as ive heard then I plan to be a part of it.  
Paul paused ' then you're not getting off to a good start insulting the first mate'  
The man seemed surprised 'the first mate? the redhead?'  
Paul nodded.

The man chuckled once more.'then your captain isn't nearly as smart as ive heard he seems rather stupid why would you'  
The man was cut off as Paul's sword was held at his throat.  
'Hold your tongue, no one insults the captain in my presence' paul growled

'Why thank you paul but i can take it from here'  
Paul instantly put away his sword and stepped away. 'your welcome captain'  
The man got his first view of the captain of the famous ship 'hells fury'. the most ruthless captain on the planet and the most feared and had never been more surprised in his entire life. The captain was-

Back to when the captain went to the captains quarters  
captain pov-

I took the package out of the coat pocket and tossed it on my bed. Then off came the coat and the stupid hat. I smiled as i felt my hair tumble-down my shoulders. I walked over to the mirror.  
'well I look like shit'

I changed out of my disguise and into normal clothes. I was putting away the disguise when there wa a knock at my door. I answered.  
'yes come in'

It was paul. 'captain misty has sent me to tell you we are ready for cast off'  
'Very good thank you paul ill be out in a moment'  
'your welcome'

he left then and I went to the package, it was supposed to be important. I don't have time for it now so i shoved it under my bed and left the room.  
I almost ran right into Soledad a woman of my crew.  
She has pink hair and she likes bright colors so she wears an orange shirt much like Misty's and red tight shorts that go about to the middle of her thighs.  
She apologised

'Oh im sorry captain I wasnt paying attention'

'I wasnt either' I waved her off. 'could you find me Harley?'  
'yes captain but may I ask what for?'  
'I just need to have a talk with him'  
she nodded 'ill find him captain'

'good' i stated.

She walked away and as i came upon the main deck I heard a conversation.

'Then your captain isn't nearly as smart as ive heard he seems rather stupid why would you  
The man was cut off as a sword was held at his throat.  
'Hold your tongue, no one insults the captain in my presence' paul spoke in a growl.

I walked to were they were just behind paul.  
'Why thank you paul but i can take it from here'  
Paul instantly put away his sword and stepped away. 'your welcome captain'

I looked away from paul to the man with green hair he seemed stunned.  
'I see you have insulted me on my ship pissed off my first mate and angered my second. give me one reason as to why I shouldnt kill you?'

he seemed to wake up and suddenly he looked skeptical. 'youve got to be kidding me'


	2. Chapter 2

normal pov-

The captain was a woman the captain of the best pirate ship ever was a woman...ow a blow to the mans ego.

When the guy paul moved a woman walked had brown hair that fell to her hips much like some pink haired girl he saw walk past (Soledad) and blue eyes brighter than that misty characters. She wore a red shirt slightly more modest than the misty girl it didn't cover her whole stomach but some and the sleeves were the same, her pants were black and landed at her mid thighs. On her head sat a black captains hat with a red feather. On her hip was her sword held by a black band, the sword had a red handle and there was a black jewel on the tip of the handle. For the strangest reason she looked familure.  
I just stared at her for a minute in dis belief. Then she spoke

'I see you have insulted me on my ship pissed off my first mate and angered my second. give me one reason as to why i shouldnt kill you?'

the man blinked. 'No way he thought 'this must be a joke'

he spoke 'youve got to be kidding me'

Her eyes narrowed 'should I prove my point? I assure you that you will not like that and it may hurt a bit' her hand moved to her sword.

'I came to speak to the captain' his eyebrow rose in question 'but I never expected a woman'

paul growled at the side.

Her eye twitched 'great your sexist too, now what do you want before I cut off your head?'

He looked at her again 'i was going to ask to be on the crew but im not so sure now'

Another growl from paul

Her eyebrow raised this time. Someone yelled in the background.

'Were ready captain do you want us to cast off?' it was misty she was at the wheel.

The captain turned towards her then to the man in front of her.  
'your name?'

'Drew' he said, simple

'Alright _drew_' she said 'heres your chance to leave if you want to try to be part of my crew you must fight me and be impressive. however you must gain the right to do so by beating everyone on my ship including my second and first mates, they must be left for last. you may fight them as many times as you need but you only get one chance against me. Its time for you to pick, leave my ship now and never come back or you stay on and we drop you somewhere if you fail'

Drew looked at her as if she had grown two more heads. He opened his mouth- paused and looked back at land. Then he turned to look at her again and smirked.  
'ill stay then'

She turned her back to him and started to walk away. 'Alright then you will help the crew for now, don't get in the way and don't piss off my mates, oh and learn some manners! paul help ash with the mast'  
She made it to the wheel and took Misty's spot 'Shove off! and were is Soledad?'

Soledad appeared to her side along with a guy with purple hair. His hair was as long as hers and he had on a light purple shirt exactly like Misty's but his pants were a light green like ashes and he had on some weird pointed green hat.

'I found him ma' am'  
'Thank you Soledad'  
'your welcome captain' Then she walked away.

Harley walked over to her his hips swinging like a woman.  
'hello miss captain what do you need me for today?'

'Harley i need you to make everyone something for winter, because we are going to pass through a place with very cold weather, and one more project. That guy'  
She paused and pointed to drew for a moment to see him helping ash and paul with the mast.  
'- is going to attempt to become part of the crew so he needs clothes for a ship so ask him for the color choices and make him something like ash'

Harley make a fake solute 'Yes ma' am' Then he roamed over to drew and started talking to him. Drew looked slightly creeped out and ash and paul were snickering. she sighed.

'Harley! quit trying to sexually assault him!'

Harley looked up at her and soluted again and she saw drew let out a breath. When Harley finally left him alone drew looked up at her with a questioning look and she shrugged. He went back to what he was doing and so did she.

Not long after they were out at sea. Drew walked up to her when he had a moment. She was steering the ship calmly staring out into the sea.

'Hey i have a question for you?' He asked  
'And i may or may not have an answer for you' She replied

'I know that your **THE** captain thorn of the hells fury but I don't think ive ever heard a first name.'  
'And' she asked

'Will you tell it to me?'  
'why do you want to know it?'  
'So i have something to call you, im not part of the crew yet so captain and ma' am don't really fit'  
She sighed and finally looked at him 'my name is rose'

He suddenly had a flashback

A little girl with brown hair looked at a boy with green hair.

'you know drew if I could change my name it would be rose'

he looked at her.  
'hmm? and why is that may'  
She thought a moment then spoke

'cuz its my favorite flower and roses are beautiful!'  
she giggled.

flashback over

'hello in there?'

he blinked seeing rose's hand waving in front of his face.

'what?' he asked  
'you spaced out and started staring at nothing kinda creepy'  
'oh sorry'  
She shrugged

misty walked up and glared at drew then spoke to rose 'miss rose are we still making that stop to see captain river?'

Rose paused a moment 'river?'  
misty looked like she was about to say something then stopped and looked at drew, he got the point and began to walk away.  
When misty thought he was far enough she spoke

'Come on rose your brother max'  
'ooh i always forget he changed his name'

Drew who had not been quite far enough heard then and began thinking  
'max? why does that name ring a bell ive known a bunch of people named that...  
Another flashback  
-

Come on drew i want you to meet max he's my little brother' he was being pulled by the same girl as before the one named may.

'alright may im coming don't pull so hard'

When they got to her house a little boy was playing in the yard may took drew to him.  
'Maxie baby brother this is my friend drew!'  
'MAY' he whined ' im not a baby anymore!'  
She tackled him and started tickling him 'you'll always be my baby brother!

flashback ended

'Alright everyone'  
He heard rose speak several hours later and turned to the voice.  
'Dont forget we will be meeting captain river on land this time around by his request and in la rouse and if anyone is rude in anyway'  
She looked pointedly at drew and he held his hands up in defence  
'- they will have to deal with me'

Drew shifted his feet and looked down.  
'la rouse?' he thought ' that is the reason I wanted to be a pirate, so I wouldn't have to come back ever'


	3. Chapter 3

The next hour went by fast for drew and then they were at a pirate dock in la rouse. He sighed as he walked onto dry ground and jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see rose.

'Troubles?' She asked him.  
'i never wanted to come back here' he grumbled

She nodded. ' Sometimes its hard coming home'  
he nodded, blinked and then looked at her  
'wait a second how did you know'  
She shrugged. 'lucky guess'

Then she put on an orange wig and looked like Misty's twin

'why the wig?' he asked  
'Do you know how many people have a bounty on my head?' She countered  
'Good point'

Quiet moment...  
'Ok heres whats gonna happen im taking misty, paul, and ash with me to see captain river, you're not my crew but this is your home so you may tag alone if you like or stay here your choice.'  
'I think ill tag along'  
'alright then common guys! Soledad watch the ship!'

A far off 'yes ma'am!' was heard and the group was off

After a few minutes drew spoke

'Alright so you guessed my home will you tell me yours?

Rose looked at him for a moment

'I was born in petalburg but my home is on my ship'  
He nodded slightly

flashback

Drew was talking to his dad.  
'dad why are we going to petalburg for the summer again?'  
'a vacation'  
'oh ok'

A little while later at petalburg in the park a little girl ran up to him.  
'hi! my names may whats yours!?' She grinned at him

'Its drew' he said and smiled slightly  
'Come on lets go play!' And then she dragged him off.

flashback ends

he stopped walking and rose turned to face him in question. 'drew?'  
He looked up at her. 'you guys go ahead ill be back at the ship later'  
She looked at him strange 'alright by then'  
He nodded and they walked off

He wandered the streets trying not to think about what his memory was telling him. Then he stopped something was wrong he could feel it. He ran.  
He just ran and let his feet take him to wherever he needed to be. He found himself not far from his house.  
He saw people in his yard and there was something at their feet.

He saw the two people light a match and through it into the house.  
no...  
He ran faster but they got away. In the yard were his parents...dead.

no...  
'mom..dad' he said he felt for a pulse, nothing.

no...  
he fell to his knees beside them and held his head  
no...  
He heard his name being called from two different directions. he turned to the one behind him to see ash waving, they didn't know what had happened. The second voice was closer...it was...infront of him.  
noo oh god no...  
His house suddenly burst into flames and the windows exploded, he jumped to his feet. Someone screamed from inside the house 'DREW! DREWEY SAVE ME!'  
NO!  
He charged at the house and was stopped. Arms had appeared, he turned his head to see ash holding him back.

'Dont drew you cant!'  
they knew now. Suddenly another scream 'DREWEY!'

Drew found new strength, turned, and punched ash across the face.  
'Let me go!'

Ash fell and before he even hit the ground drew had sprinted into the house  
'Annie!' he screamed

'Drewey! help me!'  
'Im coming!

He found her curled in a ball in a closet. She latched onto him crying. He held onto her as he ran to get out. He was coughing hard. He found a window and threw himself out protecting Annie in his arms. The moment after he hit the ground the house exploded behind him. The power of it knocked him on his knees.  
He rolled over and layed on his back coughing with Annie still holding on to him.

When he could breathe again he pulled Annie off him and wiped her tears.  
'Shhh Annie its ok, im here'  
'big broder... mommy and daddy... please don't leave me again!'

She threw herself at him again. He sighed and rocked his six year old little sister while she cried.


	4. Chapter 4

That is how rose found she looked more like herself without the wig.  
She knelt beside them and he looked at her. 'rose... rose please I just can't leave her...shes my little sister'  
Rose looked at Annie a moment thinking about her own little brother and then she smiled.  
'Of course not why would you'

He grinned at her then looked down at Annie.  
'Annie come on its ok im not leaving you're going with me'  
She looked up at him and sniffled.  
'really drewy?'

He chuckled lightly 'yes Annie'  
She squealed and hugged him tight  
he hugged her back.  
'Annie i want you to meet rose'

When Annie turned around rose got her first look at her. She had the same features as drew, bright green eyes, and hair but she looked so sweet...and mischevious.

'hi miss Rosie! ooh you a pretty lady!'  
Drew chuckled again  
'Why thank you Annie your very pretty too' rose smiled at the girl  
Annie giggled 'thank you miss Rosie!'

Rose stood up 'common drew, ash, misty, and paul are waiting'  
He stood up and put Annie on his back 'Alright'  
'by the way you owe ash an apology for the punch'  
Drew cringed 'Forgot about that'

When they got to the group ash was sitting down letting misty put medicine on his cheek and paul was just standing there.  
'found him' rose said

misty growled something to herself and the boys stayed quiet.  
'Ash im sorry I didn't mean to hit you I just needed to get to Annie'

Ash looked up and saw the little girl on his back and sighed.  
'its alright i cant hold a grudge anyway'  
misty grumbled again.

Annie climbed off drew and walked over sat beside ash. 'hi im Annie'  
She grinned at him and he grinned back.  
'Im ash'  
'im sorry you have an owie'  
Ash chuckled. 'its ok ill be fine'  
'yay!' she hugged him and he looked stunned. He looked to drew who shrugged.

'She likes new friends, and she hugs a lot.'  
When she let go she turned to misty and grinned again.  
'another pretty lady drewy!'  
Drew chuckled.  
Misty looked confused.  
'Can i hug the pretty lady drewy?  
Drew shrugged. 'Ask her'  
Annie turned back to her 'whats you name?'  
She blinked. 'im misty'  
'Can i hug you miss misty your such a pretty lady!'  
She looked startled.  
'uh...sure?'  
Annie tackled her in a hug and she almost fell Annie let go. 'Thank you!'  
'your welcome?'  
Ash laughed beside her. Suddenly Annie spotted paul and walked over to him. She looked up at him for a minute and he looked back.  
'your so tall' she murmured then she cocked her head to the side. 'Whats your name'  
'Paul' he said  
'oks paul im Annie, hay is your hair purple?'  
'yes' he raised an eyebrow at her.  
'can i feel it?'

'why?'  
'cuz it looks soft'  
'no'  
'awww' she whined. 'oh! idea! miss Rosie!' she ran over to rose.  
'yes?' Rose bent down to her level and Annie whispered im her ear.  
(miss Rosie if I jump on him will you let drewy get me in trouble?)  
rose laughed and everyone looked at her weird she whispered back  
(no I wont let him, go for it Annie)

Annie squealed and everyone was very confused except paul but he wasnt listening. When he heard the squeal he started to turn. however during this time Annie had run at him and before anyone could do anything jumped on him.  
'oof!'  
He hit the ground on his back with Annie sitting on his chest playing with his hair.

He grumbled something and Annie giggled. 'your hair IS soft Paulie!'  
'thats nice now get off me please'  
She got off and ran back to rose to hide behind her legs.  
Drew looked over to them.  
'Anabell that wasnt very nice'

Said girl giggled behind roses legs.  
'Oh drew quit it don't get mad at her, i told her she wouldn't get in trouble'  
Annie giggles again when drew grumbles than sighs. 'fine'

'can we get back to the ship now?' paul spoke  
'yea lets go everyone, you too Annie' said rose  
Annie ran over to misty.  
'squse me miss misty'  
Misty looked down at her after she helped ash up 'yes Annie?'  
'Can you give me a piggy back ride!'  
misty giggled 'sure' then she bent down for Annie.  
Annie jumped on her back and held on as misty stood up.

When they got to the pirate docks the only boat was the hells fury and everyone let out a breath. Now they could take her on board without her getting hurt.

'Come on everyone lets all go see Brock i bet were all starving.'  
before they could however Harley appeared with a bundle of clothes and handed them to drew.  
'here ya go dear all finished.'  
'uh thanks Harley' he was uncomfortable clearly.  
Suddenly Harley heard a giggle and turned to see Annie still on Misty's back, he walked over.

'Well hi there little lady!'  
Annie giggled 'hi un pretty lady! i like your purple hair whats your name?' She smiled at him unaware that she just insulted him.

Everyone including paul snickered at him.  
'im not actually a lady my names Harley whats yours little lady?  
'Im annie drewys lil' sister'  
'i see'

Rose interrupted. 'Harley make her a new little dress hers is ruined because of the smoke'  
Harley saluted 'will do' he looked at Annie 'what color do you want your dress little lady?'  
She smiled 'purple!'  
he smiled 'will do, bye little lady'  
As he walked off Annie said 'bye un pretty lady Harley!'  
Everyone snickered again.

To the kitchen!-

'Brock! ive got two new mouthes to feed for ya!'  
he looked up to see rose, paul, and ash come in followed by misty with a little girl on her back and a teenage boy he didn't know. He smiled  
'How wonderful rose more to the family' Brock smiled and shook his hand out to drew. 'nice to meet you im Brock'

Drew looked him over he seemed a bit older but his hair was spiked and he couldn't tell what color his eyes were. He wore a chefs outfit. Drew took his hand.  
'nice to meet you too im drew'

Brock smiled 'and who is Misty's new little friend?'  
Misty put Annie down and she ran over to Brock.  
'Hi mr brockie! my name is Annie!' She hugged him and he chuckled when she let go.  
'And a very pretty name for very pretty little girl'  
She giggled.

Rose walked over. 'I know we missed dinner have anything left Brock?'  
'Sure do! always have left overs!'

After that everyone ate and there was pleasant conversation.(by the way rose had Soledad cast off the ship and they were at sea again)  
When she was done Annie fell asleep in Drews lap.  
'Hey rose where do we sleep?'

She looked at him. 'i was gonna put you with the rest of the crew in the bunks but now you have her.'

she thought for a moment then face palmed.  
'duh' she said to her self.  
She turned to drew.  
'you two can sleep in my quarters there is an extra bed for when my brother was with us. I can't belive I forgot about that'  
Drew chuckled at her then picked up Annie with a fake solute.  
'lead the way captain'  
Rose laughed. 'this way soldier'

She led them to a door labeled 'captains quarters do not enter or else'  
They walked inside and the first thing drew noticed was a glaceon curled up on one of the two beds. Rose walked over and petted it.  
He placed his sister on the other bed as it woke up.

'gla?' it lifted it head slowly and turned to look at rose 'glaceon!'  
it jumped up and licked her face then sat back on the bed and let rose pet her.  
Drew walked over 'she sure is pretty'

Glaceon saw him and started growling. He put his hands up in defence.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose petted her again.'glaceon be nice. he's not going to hurt me and look over there.' Rose pointed to Annie and glaceon looked to be confused. She jumped off the bed and walked slowly over to Annie. She put her front pays on the bed for leverage and sniffed.

Annie rolled to face her still asleep and glaceon licked her face. Annie giggled in her sleep. 'That tickles'

Glaceon smiled to herself then got down and walked over to drew. He held out his hand for her and she paused before sniffing it. Then she cocked her head to the side at him and moved slightly closer. He softly petted her head and she purred. Rose giggled when glaceon then trotted over and rubbed against his legs and he chuckled.

'She likes you that's rare, she doesnt like anyone on the ship except me and Brock' rose giggled.  
'im glad she likes me now I wont die in my sleep' he chuckled and she laughed.  
'yep!' she said 'Now turn around so I can change.'  
'alright' he turned his back to her and a few minutes later she told him she was done.

When he turned back around he almost fell over. All she was wearing a shirt slightly longer than a sports bra and booty shorts. he cleared his thought nervously and felt his face go slightly pink. 'Um do you have a big shirt, mines nasty, and I don't think you would appreciate me sleeping in just boxers.  
Her face went slightly pink at the thought but she ignored it. 'hmm yea I think I do'

She turned around and bent to the bottom of the dresser, at this point drew was praying he wouldn't get a nosebleed.

She stood back up with a shirt in tow. 'here I don't really know why i have it you can keep it.' She began walking towards him.

Glaceon who had been watching came up behind rose and tackled her lightly so she fell into drew. He was surprised so he fell backwards...right onto her bed...of course he did.

Drew also realized in their attempt not to fall he had grabbed her waist and her arms were around his neck...great.

Rose took her head off his chest to groan. 'Dang it glaceon now my back hurts'  
Drew finally managed to force the blush off his face. He removed one hand from her waist and rubbed her back. She sighed into him and layed her head back down. 'you know rose if it hurts that bad i could give you a massage'  
Her head lifted and her eyes sparkled. 'really?'

He chuckled and nodded. She jumped up and helped him up.

' i havent had a massage in ages' she giggles to herself. drew chuckled and told her to lay down. She layed on her stomach and got comfortable. He climbed on the bed and sat on her but with his legs on either side of her. Then he started massaging her back.

She sighed content. 'that feels great drew'  
'It should' he responded 'why are you so tense?'

'Cuz im captain of the most feared ship in the sea, Harley, and my life is complicated'  
'how so?' he asked  
'because i wasnt born rose'

his thoughts clicked. May was Rose! The little girl he fell in love with as a child was just under his fingertips, literally!  
When she was no longer tense he was just soothingly rubbing her back and she sighed again.  
He got off her and saw her smile as her eyes started to fall closed. 'Night drew' she whispered  
He smiled and kissed her cheek, then whispered into her ear 'goodnight may i love you'  
She fell asleep.

He picked up the shirt that fell to the floor then changed. He picked up glaceon when she started rubbing his leg and put her on may/roses bed and she curled up and fell asleep.

He smiled and walked over to the other bed were Annie was asleep and crawled under the covers. She cuddled into his warmth and he held her as he fell asleep.

-  
Rose woke up the next morning and rolled to the right. With one long stretch she heard a thump and a muffled 'glace!'  
She giggled, covered her head with her covers and snuggled into her pillows.  
Suddenly there was a pressure on her stomach.  
'GLACEON! im sorry -giggle- ok quit it!'  
In attempt to get away from the tickling she fell off the bed. She rubbed her head and looked up to see glaceon curled up on her pillow.  
'fine then' she grumbled 'im up'

The door to her room suddenly opened and sence she was laying on the ground she just tilted her head to look behind her. Drew walked in and when he saw her he raised an eyebrow.  
'fall out of bed?'  
She grumbled again. 'no actually I was pushed' She pointed to glaceon on her pillow.  
he chuckled 'ah i see'  
Rose crossed her arms still laying on the floor 'shes spoiled rotten'  
Glaceon purred from her perch on the pillow.  
Rose sighed and rolled on her right side using her arms as a pillow curling into a ball to get comfortable.

Drew walked over and nudged her with his shoe. 'its time to get up you know..'  
She grumbled something and buried her head into her arms. He sighed 'come on sleepy, besides im almost part of the crew all i have left to fight are misty, ash, paul, and you of course.'  
Her head lifted slowly 'you beat everyone else?'  
'yea, and harley was fun'  
'hmm good for you' She layed her head back down.  
He sighed. 'Whats it going to take to get you up this morning? it's rather late already'  
'how about some chocolate?'  
'sure'  
her head popped up automatically. 'really!?' she grinned.  
'nope'  
she frowned and put her head back down. 'meanie'  
he chuckled. 'you know I think I heard Harley say something about being captain for the day if you didn't get up soon.'  
She was on her feet in three seconds flat. 'im up!'

he chuckled again and sat on his and his sisters hed to watch her run around the room


End file.
